Fresh Strawberries
by Juliefreak133
Summary: When Maria and Georg go berry picking they find a fresh patch of Strawberry's. Georg convinces Maria that strawberries are not just for eating. A steamy one shot.


All the young,engaged couple needed was some time alone. Luckily for them a certain charming sponge arranged just that. Georg had pleaded to Max just the day before that he had to have Maria to himself even if it was just for an afternoon. The chaperones at the villa was starting to drive them crazy.

Somehow Goerg managed to persuade Max and he arranged that Maria and Georg will spend the day berry picking. Georg wasn't to keen on having his clothing stained purple but who was he kidding? With Maria at his side he'd jump in a whole bucket of berry's in his Sunday's best.

Maria had been just as excited as Georg when he informed her of the plan last night.

This morning Maria came down the stairs dressed in a beautiful blue summer dress and a straw hat to match. She was gleaming with joy. Georg was dressed simply in some trousers and a shirt that showed his defined arms rather nicely.

xxx

As expected Maria picked the most berry's and fast at that. Although it wasn't until they arrived at a wild strawberry patch. Maria threw Georg with the basket and started picking them excitedly. Maria is quite fond of wild strawberries and ate most of what she picked. Which Georg couldn't miss. Each time she put a strawberry to her lips and bit...the juices of the berry would spat in every direction. Georg didn't want to admit it but the truth was that he was jealous of strawberries.

"You know Georg,if you plant me a strawberry patch at the Villa I'll promise to be married to you for eternity."

"Maria,if you marry me I'd let you eat all the berries you want."

She gave him one of her award winning smiles and flung her arms around his neck.

They embraced each other and shared a passionate kiss.

Soon the kiss turned wildly steamy. The both of them were moaning the others name. The basket of strawberries now long forgotten.  
The need for air made them pull apart with a 'smack'.

"Tell me Georg,is it possible that strawberries are an aphrodisiac?"

"I have no idea my darling but I hope so. If only you knew what I would like to do to you...and it includes strawberries." said Georg with a grin.

"Oh do tell Captain."

He leaned forward and whispered something wicked in her ear. Her eyes widening in surprise and lust.  
He nibbled on her ear and started kissing her neck.

"You know...there is nobody around and I wouldn't mind that idea of yours." said Maria blushing furiously.

"Oh my love. I love you so much. Are you certain?"

Her answer was in the form of a gentle kiss upon his lips.

He gave her a smile and took her hand. Gently he helped her lie down on the soft patch of grass under them. He moved over her and the pair started kissing again. Their hunger for each other taking over.

While kissing...his hand started lifting her dress ever so slightly-her toned legs were completely exposed to the sun. He broke the kiss to look down at her.

"I've always admired your legs and longed to see more of them. I can hardly wait to feel them wrapped around me."

Maria had no form of a reply. His word leaving her speechless.

Just as he promised her moved down her body and stroked each leg. Soon enough he was moving up and kissing the insides of her creamy thighs. His fingers toyed with the sides of her silk panties.

Her hands covered his and swiftly sped up his movements and helped him discard her panties.

Georg stared into her eyes. As if their eyes were making love. While still remaining eye contact her parted her thighs with both hands. He broke eye contact to look at her.

"Maria...du bist wunderschön,ich liebe dich."

"und ich liebe dich hör nicht auf"

He took a strawberry from the basket and held it over her womanhood. Her moan nearly made him lose himself as her bit into the berry.  
The juices flowed freely down her sex. His tongue following its path.

His tongue swirled around her little bud. As another strawberry joined both their lips (get it) Maria moaned terribly loudly. Georg used his hand to cover her mouth with his two fingers. Maria seemed to have another idea as she took his fingers in her mouth and started suckling on them.  
Both their hearts were filled with bliss and the both of them came undone at the very same time.

xxx

A few minutes later they were making their way to the car. The baskets filed with strawberries in hand.

"Oh Maria you are as sweet as a honeysuckle."

"And you my dear Georg are the bee."

(Fin.)

font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"《 /span/fontThere you go. I hope you all enjoyed this one shot. Please R&R. As alway all my love Nella font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"》/span/font 


End file.
